Do you believe the Signs?
by knee-knee
Summary: Lilly's acting a little weirder than normal, something's going on that's out of this world. Liley. ONE SHOT


A/N: I just took part in an online webcam chat with Emily Osment and I was well chuffed when she answered my question; do you believe in aliens? O.o

She said "Yeah I do, don't you?" =D

Anyway, I decided to write this. I guess you could kind of call it my Halloweeny one-shot for this year. Don't worry I've not abandoned Fate; I'm working on the next chapter, I promise.

Oh and I don't like the end to this but its 2.30am and I have to be up in four hours so I'm calling it a night.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the film Signs.

Do you believe the Signs?

Miley held the phone to her ear as she lay back on her bed. Her grey eyes examined the orange ceiling of her bedroom as her call went through. It rang and rang… and rang.

"Come on Lils, pick up…" Miley rolled her eyes impatiently. Usually her blonde best friend would have answered in a heartbeat. She turned her head to the side and looked at her alarm clock; the red LED read 9:10pm. There was no way Lilly could have been in bed yet; she usually didn't get to sleep until at least midnight. Miley suspected it was because she insisted on drinking chocolate milk right before bed. She got a toothache at the thought of it. Sighing, she went to end the call when Lilly finally answered.

"Hello…" Lilly's voice was quiet and Miley pressed her phone closer to her ear.

"Hey Lils, ya took ya time answerin'."

"Oh sorry Miles. Listen I can't talk right now." Her voice was low and urgent and Miley frowned.

"Are ya ok? You're kinda quiet."

"Fine, I just don't want them to hear. They might be listening." Miley could hear some static on the line; she swung herself upright and off her bed.

"Who? Lils, who's listening?"

"Sorry, I gotta go. Bye." The line went dead.

Normally Miley wouldn't be one to panic but normally her best friend wasn't afraid of her telephone. Grabbing a jacket she flew down the stairs and expected to be confronted by her father. Luckily, he had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching some late night cooking programme. Miley slipped out of the door just as the cook started massacring three innocent carrots. She tugged her jacket on as she started the walk to Lilly's house. It was only a short one, which Miley was glad of. The night air was chilly and she pulled her jacket a little tighter around herself. A million scenarios were running through her head; burglars, murders, kidnappers and none to protect her Lilly. Her heart wrenched painfully as her thoughts took a dark turn but she shook them away. Now was not the time to be getting caught up in matters of the heart. She rounded a corner and Lilly's house sprang into view. The windows were dark, curtains drawn and Miley felt a trickle of dread run down her spine. She knew she shouldn't have let Lilly stay home by herself when her mother was out of town. Sucking in a deep breath Miley balled her fists and snuck over to the front door; it was locked. Miley raised her fist hesitantly; should she knock or try the back? Deciding it was best not to scare Lilly witless she rapped the wood lightly with her knuckles. She waited. She was just about to knock again when the door was pulled open and something blue and pointy was thrust at her chest. She 'eeped' in surprise and stumbled backwards over her own feet, managing to keep her balance.

"Miley…" Lilly leaned out of her door carefully, examining her front garden before lowering her weapon. She grabbed the brunette by the jacket and pulled her inside quickly before slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. She slid the dead bolt in place before turning to face Miley who was standing in the dark hallway, staring at her friend disbelievingly.

"Lilly, what the hell is goin' on?"

"Shush, not here." The blonde grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her up stairs. Something other than fear fluttered in Miley's chest and her heartbeat pounded even harder. Once they were in her bedroom, Lilly closed the door and crept to the window. She pulled the blinds apart and peeked out. Satisfied with her observations she flicked on her lamp and turned to face Miley.

"Lils, what in the Sam Heck are ya… doin'?" The brunette's voice faltered as she got a look at her friend. Lilly's wavy blonde hair was topped with a shiny, tin foil hat and she held her weapon tightly in her right hand. It was a lightsaber.

"They're here Miles, I know it. I'm ready for them though, they won't take me like they did with the others." Lilly crossed over to her bedroom door and jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked.

"Who's here? What others?" Miley tried not to panic as her earlier thoughts of kidnappers and murderers sprang to mind again.

"Them… the aliens." Lilly's wild blue eyes scanned the room as she whispered the last word.

"Aliens?" The dread in Miley's stomach quickly disappeared. "You have got to be kiddin' me Lils."

"No, they're here I swear Miles. You'd better make a hat and I'll find you a weapon." The blonde made her way over to her closet, which was full of her old junk, as Miley sat down on her bed.

"Lilly that hat is a piece of tin foil and that's a toy lightsaber!"

"Shhhhush! They don't know that…" She darted across the room and placed a finger on Miley's plump lips. The other girl tried to repress a shudder at the sensations it was causing. "The hat stops them from reading my mind."

"Oh really? I didn't know there was anythin' in there worth readin'" Miley gave Lilly an evil smirk as the blonde turned to glare at her. Lilly returned to her hunt for another weapon and the brunette's eyes wandered around her friend's room. They landed on a pile of sweet wrappers on the floor and an open DVD case next to her TV. She got up and looked at the title. '_Signs._'

"Lilly!" She turned around to her friend, who held a ray gun in her hands. "You watched this again didn't you?"

"Um… maybe. But I swear, I'm not making this up Miles; there is a crop circle in my garden and there was something in the bushes!"

"Oh no, you just hyped yourself out on sugar and decided to scare yourself witless. Ya know ya had nightmares after ya watched this last time!" She threw the DVD down onto the desk and folded her arms across her chest.

"Miles please; I swear there's something out there!" Lilly's eyes glittered with childish fear in the glow from her lamp and Miley felt her heart throb.

"Fine. We'll go check it out and you'll see that there's nothing out there to be scared of. Okay?" Miley moved to unlock the door.

"O-okay." Lilly grabbed her lightsaber tightly before offering Miley the ray gun. The other girl chuckled but took it anyway, it felt nice to have something in her hand, even if it was a useless piece of plastic. They made their way downstairs and stopped in the kitchen to pick up a flashlight. Miley stuffed the ray gun into her back pocket and flicked the flashlight on. When they got to the back door Lilly let out a whimper and Miley's free hand found hers, squeezing it gently she smiled at her friend and they slowly eased the door open.

Lilly's back yard was pitch black. They crept forward, clinging to each other, their breath coming in short gasps. They navigated their way to where Lilly had seen the crop circle using the thin yellow beam from the light. Lilly tightened her grip on Miley's hand as the beam caught the outline of a circle scorched into the ground. Miley let out the breath she had been holding.

"Lils, that's where your mom was burning leaves!"

"W-what? Really?"

"Yeah remember, she set the grass alight and my daddy had to help her put it out."

"Oh. Oh yeah! God, I feel like such and idiot." Lilly let out a long sigh and lowered her lightsaber. The girls started to giggle.

Something rustled in the bushes next to them. Something big. They gasped and whirled around, Lilly brandishing her saber and Miley struggling to pull the ray gun from her back pocket. The rustling grew louder as both girls huddled closer together, heart pounding in their chest, knees bent ready to fight. With an almighty yowl Mr Fluffy sprang out from the bushes, his collar jingling. The girls screamed. The flashlight caught the cat in the act as he snuck away from his hiding place. He hopped onto the fence and watched them, his eyes luminous in the beam from Miley's torch. The girls let out a shaky breath and started to giggle again, their heartbeats slowing down. Lilly lent her head on Miley's shoulder and sighed.

"Stupid cat…"

Ya tellin' me! I thought we we're toast."

Lilly took Miley's hand and pulled her inside, locking the door behind them. They continued to giggle weakly as they made their way upstairs to Lilly's room. Once her door was shut behind them the blonde flopped onto her bed and kicked her shoes off.

"Goodnight Lils." Miley whispered softly as she turned back towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Lilly pushed herself up on her elbows to look at her best friend.

"Um… home. It's like ten o'clock."

"Oh no you're not! You have to protect me from that cat, I mean, what if it comes back?" Lilly pouted; her eyes wide and pleading. "Stay, please Miles."

"Um…" Miley knew she should get home so her dad didn't worry but the look Lilly was giving her was doing something funny to her insides. There was no way she could resist those eyes. "Fine, I guess I can't leave ya alone with that cat on the loose."

The smile that Lilly gave her made her heart throb and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket, sending her dad a text to let him know where she was. She shrugged out of her jacket and kicked her boots off before climbing into bed with her best friend. As soon as her head hit the pillow Lilly snuggled up to her and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Miley smiled to herself and looked down at her. In the dim light Lilly looked a bit like an angel with her long blonde hair and pouty pink lips. The image was ruined by the tin foil hat still perched on her head. Chuckling softly Miley slid it off and threw it onto the bedside table. Lilly buried her head in her shoulder, her finger tracing lazy circles on Miley's side.

"Night Miles, thanks for chasing the aliens away."

"Anytime Lils, sweet dreams." Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head as the blonde started to snore gently. The sugar and excitement had tired her out.

A blinding white light made Miley squint and look frantically around the room. Lilly's bedroom window seemed to glow for a moment or two before everything was still again. Miley blinked before slowly laying her head back on the pillow. It was probably just that dang cat.


End file.
